Rocket
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: We've all seen Blaine drunk, but what about Kurt? COMPLETE. Now a two-shot. Rated M for Klaine smut in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me with the exception of the story line. Lyrics taken from Beyoncé's Rocket._

"Don't you think you should slow down, babe"

"Oh Blaine" Kurt giggled, "You're such a worry wort, I'll be fine" Kurt downed yet another vodka shot.

I sighed. At least Kurt was having fun.

We had decided last week that we needed to be more spontaneous with our relationship. After a year, it does tend to become slightly repetitive.

Admittedly, a night in a LGBT friendly bar was not my idea of spontaneous. I had thought Kurt meant surprise picnic dates in the park or indulging ourselves in some rocky road ice-cream on a Friday night whilst watching our secret obsession, America's next top model. I had not prepared for my Friday to be filled with rainbows tees and the stench of alcohol. Yet, here I am.

Kurt was indeed a lightweight and also a giddy drunk. He's only had three shots so far and I could already sense him losing his poise and self-control. It was clear the bartender could also sense it, as he purposefully kept filling his glass and winking in my direction.

I decided that we probably wouldn't be leaving the bar for a while, so I sat down on the stool, whilst Kurt repeatedly downed his drinks. Thank god it was a free bar tonight.

I had a feeling that Kurt was only getting drunk to forget for a little while. With getting rejected by NYADA and the anniversary of his mom's death just passing, things were beginning to take their toll on Kurt.

I rested my elbows on the bar and held my chin in my hands, looking at the array of bottles that sat behind it.

"Got your hands full with this one" The bartender chuckled, eyeing Kurt predatorily.

The bartender looked quite young, possible around 28, with chocolate brown hair that stuck up in all directions.

"Yeah" I trailed off, putting on arm around Kurt's waist possessively.

The thing about Kurt is, yes he's hot. However, him looking so carefree and joyful makes him that little bit more attractive and alluring, if that was possible.

Kurt had actually dressed simple for tonight. A tight, tight plain white t-shirt that showed all his attributes and even tighter black, ripped skinny jeans that hugged his ass in all the right places.

I felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of people looking at Kurt like he was some kind of object. Well, to be honest, I felt uncomfortable with people looking at Kurt in any way other than friendly.

"Take it he's the designated driver" The bartender addressed Kurt,

"Well" Kurt hiccuped, "If he'd stop worrying so much" Kurt slurred, "He'd be able to have fun"

"You got that right, tiger"

I was happy in that moment as the bartender got called to the opposite side. The bar was busy tonight, probably because the alcohol was free.

I swivelled in my chair to look around the room. The were more homosexual couples in the club than heterosexual, and judging by the looks Kurt was receiving, many more homosexual singles also.

Kurt turned around also after a moment, his hips shaking absentmindedly with the beat of the music.

"Blainey" Kurt sang, standing in my line of vision and wrapping his arms around my neck,

"Yes, baby" I rested my hands on his hips. Although I wasn't having the best of times, I had to smile at Kurt's adorableness.

"I love you so, so, so much" Kurt laughed for no reason,

"I love you too" I rubbed circles with my thumbs, receiving a few jealous looks from the other guys.

"You do?" Kurt beamed,

"Of course" I replied instantly,

"Good" He decided then that it was the right time to plonk himself in my lap. Good job he's light.

He returned to shaking his hips whilst sitting on my knees. The motion paired with the mere sight of Kurt began to wake up my manhood.

"Erm" I stuttered "Why don't you dance on the dance-floor whilst I get a drink" I said quickly, before I got a major hard-on.

"Good idea" He nodded, standing up and swaying a little, "Ooo" He squealed, "I love this song" He stumbled away.

I huffed out a large breath and turned back towards the bar, staring at the alcohol which I didn't know the name of.

"He certainly is something" The bartender from earlier interrupted,

"What?" I asked, the bartender just nodded his head in the opposite direction.

I looked at him confusedly for a second before rotating my body in that direction. My eyes bulged out of my head, almost comically if they weren't so filled with lust.

Kurt was the only one dancing, the rest of the people were on the outskirts admiring Kurt with the same expression as I. He was in his own little world, with his arms above his head and hips twirling erotically.

The on lookers were beginning to join in, albeit to closely to Kurt for my liking. Kurt had yet to notice. He carried on twirling and giggling to the beat of the music, having never looked so blithe in his life.

It wasn't until a tall blonde began zoning in on Kurt that I finally left the stool. I could see the lecherous look in his eye and it was making me nauseous.

"Baby" I said as I reached the pair, just before the neanderthal could place his dirty hands on my Kurt.

"Blainey" Kurt's enticing eyes shon in the synthetic light, heightening their unique colour.

"Did you come to dance with me?" Kurt chortled, unaware of the death glare the rejected blonde was giving me.

"I sure did"

"Yay!" Kurt exclaimed cheerily, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me close.

I circled my arms around his waist and hooked my chin over his shoulder, giving a smirk to the helpless blonde in response to his defeated look. I felt nothing but satisfaction when the blonde turned away to find a different victim.

"Are you having a good time?" Kurt asked, suddenly serious,

"With you, always" I squeezed him,

"I'm glad" Kurt returned back to his whimsical state, "Because I'm having the best time, Blainey"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" He sighed dreamily.

I nuzzled my nose into Kurt's neck and breathed in his scent. Although there was a layer of alcohol, there was still the underlying smell of which can only be described as Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt laughed,

"Smelling you" I answered truthfully,

"You're silly" Kurt's chest rumbled with laughter.

We danced together for a while whilst the music was relatively appropriate. Although Kurt was giddy, he had a tendency to be quite open sexually once a drink had gone down the hatch, which was completely fine by me.

As soon as the DJ had changed the mix to _Beyoncé's Rocket_ that things began getting frisky.

 _Let me sit this ass on you_

I instantly recognised Kurt's change in attitude as he began to really feel the song. He suddenly turned his back towards me and pulled me up against him from behind, wrapping my arms around his waist for me.

 _Don't take your eyes off it_

 _Watch it, babe_

I moaned at the feeling of Kurt's ass grinding against me, I did as the song and Kurt told me, and stared at the artwork that was making me feel alive.

 _Hold me 'til I scream_

 _for air to breathe_

So much for trying to keep my manhood under control. Kurt turned back towards me and I whimpered from the loss of his warmth.

 _You ain't right for doing it to me like that, daddy_

Kurt whispered the lyrics hotly into my ear, licking the shell before staring at me with a seductive glint in his eye.

 _Daddy what you're gon' do with all this ass_

I groaned loudly, diving in for a desperate kiss before I went insane. Kurt replied just as eagerly, tracing my lips with his perfect tongue. I immediately granted him access, there just simply was no time for teasing.

 _Rockets 'til waterfalls_

Kurt pulled back when oxygen was needed, but I still tried to chase his lips.

"Wanna go home?" Kurt whispered,

"Hell yeah"

 **A/N wondering if I should write a part 2, morning after chapter, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Warning for Klaine smut**

"Ow, my head" Kurt groaned, I chuckled and set my book down on the bedside cabinet.

I had woken up about half an hour before Kurt. Normally, I would have woken Kurt up with soft kisses like I do most mornings, but I decided to let the boy sleep, knowing he would have a wicked hangover.

"Morning, sleepy head" I turned over in the duvet and kissed his cheek,

Kurt just murmured in response, burying his head deeper into the pillow to block out the sunlight.

"What happened last night?" Kurt's croaky voice sounded out, muffled by the pillow.

"Well…"

 _Flashback_

 _Kurt stumbled through the door and I followed suit, closing the door swiftly behind us, not troubled by the loud slam as we had a free house._

 _Not half a minute after I had closed the door, Kurt had me pinned up against it._

 _"Baby" I whispered as he trailed wet kisses up and down my neck._

 _Kurt just giggled, then latched onto my pulse point. I grabbed him hard by the hips, it probably would bruise tomorrow, but I don't think Kurt would care._

 _Kurt moved his lips away from my neck and sought out mine, wasting no time in plunging his silky tongue into my mouth._

 _The room was filled with hot gasps and moist smacking sounds and it was oh so perfect. I couldn't wait to get Kurt upstairs for some much needed us time._

 _"Lets go upstairs" I suggested, roughly grasping the flawless globes of Kurt's ass and picking him up._

 _"I love it when you get dominant" Kurt admitted, breathing feverish breaths on my neck._

 _I kicked the door to Kurt's bedroom open and flung Kurt on the bed, not bothering to close the door behind us._

 _Kurt laughed loudly, and looked up at me through his lashes, biting his lip. I groaned even louder, he looked so sexy._

 _I hastily undid the buttons on my shirt, as did Kurt. Usually, we would undress each other with lingering caresses, but not today._

 _Once we were both naked, clothes thrown in all directions, I crawled over Kurt and kissed up his chest. The alcohol was still heavy on his skin, but I couldn't care less at this moment in time._

 _"Blaine" Kurt mewled as I took one of his dusty pink nipples into my mouth._

 _I swirled my tongue up, down and around the nub, alternating between careful nibbles and sucking before I gave the other the same attention._

 _"Blaine" Kurt said again, running his fingers through my now unconfined hair and tugging lightly._

 _I got the hint, and unlatched my lips from the nipple to join his mouth in a heated dance._

 _"I can't wait any longer" Kurt whispered against my lips, "Please just fuck me" He bucked his hips up and we simultaneously moaned as our cocks brushed against one another._

 _I nodded dumbly and reached into the top draw of the cabinet to retrieve some lube and a condom._

 _"Come on" Kurt urged, reaching down to pump himself a few times._

 _I expeditiously popped open the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount on my fingers, wasting no time in thrusting a finger deep into Kurt's entrance._

 _"Yes" Kurt shouted,_

 _I pulled my finger in and out, quickly adding a second and scissoring them to stretch him._

 _"Oh fuck" He moaned as I crooked my fingers to hit that magic spot,_

 _"I'm gunna come if you don't stick your dick in me right now" Kurt exclaimed,_

 _I wordlessly ejected my fingers and grasped the condom wrapper, tearing it open with my teeth and in record time rolling it on my member._

 _I lubed it up more and lined it up with Kurt's hole, Kurt opening his legs farther to accommodate space._

 _I pushed in gently and watched Kurt's eyes roll back into his head with pleasure as I bottomed out._

 _"Move, please, do anything" Kurt thrashed his head side to side after a moment._

 _I started with shallow thrusts at first to build momentum, which eventually developed into hard merciless dives once Kurt had become used to it._

 _"You're so tight" I gasped, propelling my hips as hard and fast as I could,_

 _"Fuck, Blaine" Kurt screamed, arching his back._

 _"Let me ride you" Kurt moaned,_

 _"God yes" I grabbed Kurt by the hips and rolled us over so I had my back against the sheets and Kurt was situated on my lap, all without braking our bond._

 _Kurt grasped the headboard for support and began lifting himself off and on my cock, knuckles white with how tight he was clutching it._

 _Once we had built up a steady rhythm of me meeting his thrusts I was able to change the angle to really get Kurt going,_

 _"Oh my god" Kurt cried, bouncing up and down furiously._

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I chanted,_

 _"Talk to me, sh-shit Blaine, I'm so close" Kurt whaled._

 _"You feel so good, baby, so good around my cock" I moaned,_

 _"Don't stop, please" Kurt continued babbling, legs straining hard._

 _I took Kurt's weight in my hands and pumped quickly, twisting my wrist and making him cry out._

 _"Can you feel me? I'm so hard for you" I could feel Kurt getting close,_

 _"Gunna" Kurt breathed, "Come"_

 _"Come for me, baby"_

 _"Oh, oh ohh"_

 _That was all it took for Kurt's face to scrunch up in pleasure and let go, his white hot, sticky ropes painting my hand and chest. His hips bucked wildly as he rode out his orgasm, and one look at Kurt made me join him on the wave of pleasure._

 _We both panted loudly as we came down from our high. I gently moved Kurt off of my sensitive cock and onto the bed next to me, him whimpering at the loss._

 _"Shit" He whispered, his breathing becoming steady._

 _I hummed in agreement, ripping off the condom, tying it off and throwing it with practise ease straight into the bin. Then, I got off the bed to go and retrieve a washcloth from the en-suite to clean us both._

 _"That was-" I started as I entered the bedroom again._

 _I stopped myself as I was greeted by a flat out, naked Kurt, fast asleep on the covers, snoring slightly._

 _I chuckled at his antics and silently wiped and cooled him down with the cloth, no sign of movement or life from the boy except for the steady rise and fall of his chest._

 _I threw the cloth haphazardly into the hamper by the door and went over to the bed again. I smiled affectionately at Kurt for a moment, he is everything I've ever wanted and more in a person, and I'm so lucky to have him._

 _I manoeuvred Kurt, cautiously trying not to wake him even though I'm certain nothing would be able to. Once I finally had Kurt tucked under the duvet I got in myself, cuddling up behind him and instantly falling into a peaceful sleep._

 _End of flashback_

"Oh my god" Kurt groaned, embarrassedly,

"I bet you thought I was some kind of sex pest" Kurt rolled over to face the ceiling, hands covering his producing blush.

"No" I laughed, "I actually found it pretty hot"

"You did?" Kurt peeked out from behind his fingers,

"Yeah" I smirked, taking his wrists and trapping them on the pillow.

"Hmm, I don't believe you" He smiled coyly,

I copied his smile and swung my legs over his hips so I was sitting on him, still pinning his wrists down,

"What would make you believe me?" I leant down so our lips were grazing as I spoke.

…

"Get me some Tylenol?" Kurt laughed,

I groaned in disbelief, admittedly smiling at his ability to trick me.

"Fine, but you owe me, Hummel" I slide off of him and the bed, gaining my balance and walking out the room shamelessly naked.

"And breakfast!" Kurt shouted as I was half way down the stairs on my way to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, and hung my head laughing.

I really had the best boyfriend.

 ** _Fin_** **.**


End file.
